


Dangerous Situation

by Emmyxx



Category: Conviction (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort, Hayes gets in trouble, Hurt, Love, S1 EP 4, Safety, post ep 4, safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyxx/pseuds/Emmyxx
Summary: Idea for 1x05, Hayes finds herself in a nightmare situation and finds comfort from Conner





	

Hayes was thrown back against the wall, before she even realized what was happening. The impact was hard on her back and she had to fight back the wince that she felt when she landed hard.

This was a nightmare situation to be in and it had escalated quickly, so much so that she hadn’t anticipated anything like this happening. Now they were in real trouble. They had potential walked into a hostage situation and none of them were armed. Sam was looking at her worriedly from across the room and Hayes managed to shake her head at him.

They couldn’t panic. They had to stay calm, to think of a possible way out of the situation that they had found themselves in.

Think Hayes.

The rest of her team knew that her and Sam were coming here to speak to the potential suspect, and surely they would be beginning to wonder where they had gotten tom especially considering the fact that both their phones had been ringing non-stop for the past few hour or so. It had been over four hours since they had left, surely they would have had to have noticed now. If worst case, she was due to be a charity fundraiser tonight, but surely they would have to have noticed by now.

“Look, we’re not cops. We’re not here too…” Sam trailed off trying to reason with him.

Hayes was shaking her head, stupid move, considering the fact she had literally just tried that and been kicked against the wall.

“Enough.” Hayes stated trying to be assertive. “What do you want? Because we’ve been going around in circles for hours and the way I see it, we’ve only got two options. You either kill us or we can help you.”

Sam was looking at her as if she was mad and made she was, but she was determined to get through this alive.

The man looked at her, from her position on the floor, the gun wavered in his hand and Hayes breathed out trying to keep her calm. Her ribs had taken some damage and she was pretty sure her hand was bleeding hard, but she was still alive for now.

“What do you mean, help me?” He questioned waving the gun around.

Hayes braced herself wincing as she pushed herself up of the floor she had to appear as confident and come across as that, she couldn’t show weakness.

“It’s simple. Only the two of us know that the evidence that incriminates you is, so we can just destroy it and then know will ever have to know.” Hayes summaries, looking directly at him.

He looked at her and then at Sam for just a split second and that was her chance, she went for it and reached for the gun, pushing him over to the floor as they two of them tackled for the it. It fell out of her reach and suddenly a shot rang out.

Then it was chaos, in seconds the door was complete knocked down and there were armed police everywhere. Hayes breathed out in relief as she saw them all. The gun had gone off in the struggle missing everyone.

Hayes watched as they grabbed the man, the man who had murdered his wife and blamed it on another innocent man.

Hands were reaching down to pull her up from the ground and she winced holding her ribs. Sam has half holding her as he led her out the front door. Her arm was around his shoulder and she was the subject of a media firestorm that had somehow camped outside. Instantly there was someone else by her side and she’d never been more relieved in her life, momentary forgetting her injuries she threw herself into Wallace’s arms, more relived than anything else. He instantly wrapped his arms around her.

“You’re ok. Your safe.” He reassured her gently into her ear.

The last thing Hayes wanted to do was let him go, but she didn’t have a choice, there were too many eyes on them, especially with everything that had happened in the past two weeks, especially with Wallace under investigation.

She winced when he let her go and found Sam still by her side. She lifted her hand to inspect the damage and found her hand coated in blood.

“You’re hurt.” He breathed out, staring at her wound.

“It’s nothing.” She reassured him and turned towards Sam who was now, talking with the rest of the team.

They turned to her, relieved.

“What took you so long?” She asked.

There was a second of silence before they all broke out in smiles and she had to bite back a laugh as she shook her head.

“Glad you’re alright boss.” They muttered.

“You need medical attention.” Wallace murmured, looking towards the large crowd.

“It’s nothing.” Hayes replied not looking at him, instead her eyes focused as they brought out the man in handcuffs and watched as they put him in the back of the police car.

“It’s not.” He replied and steered her towards the nearby ambulance that thankfully blocked out everyone.

“It’s fine really.” Hayes insisted as the paramedic began to fuss over her arm.

Wallace’s phone rang and he pulled it out.

“You’re family’s been calling every hour for an update. Jackson was ready to come down here himself. I’ll tell him to meet us at the hospital.” Wallace stated not looking up from his phone.

“We’re not going to the hospital.” Hayes insisted firmly trying to sound strong.

The last thing she wanted the world to see was her getting carted to the hospital in an ambulance for a split wrist.  
 “Sit down ma’am.”

Hayes did as she told, wincing and gasping as she did. Her arm instantly wrapping around her torso to gain some sort of relief from the searing pain. The paramedic instantly went to her torso, pulling up her shirt to see the large black and purple bruises beginning to appear.

Wallace looked up from his phone and his frown deepened when he saw the bruises.

“You’re going to need stitches and you’ve most likely bruised your ribs.” The paramedic informed her feeling her stomach.

Hayes tried to not think about the pain as the women began to feel around her stomach, the last thing she needed was picked and poked at it.

“Look, just stitch it up here. I’ve had busted ribs before, so I’ll take some painkillers and take it easy, but I’m not going to the hospital.” Hayes forced out, mainly towards Wallace.

“Hayes-”

 “No.” She replied. “I’m walking away from here. I’m not a victim. Stitch me up.” Hayes ordered, looking around agitated.

Wallace looked like he wanted to protest but the determination on Hayes face made him say nothing, instead he watched as the paramedic began to stitch up her wrist in silence. It seemed to take seconds before it was done. It was because there was all too much going on in Hayes head; she waited for instructions on the aftercare; before beginning to stand up.

Wallace reached out too her and helped her up. She winced as she got herself stable on her feet.

“You ready for this?” He questioned looking out towards the press.

“Lets get this over with.” Hayes replied straightening up.

She took a deep breath, wincing as she felt the pain from her ribs, before walking towards them and they became like wild animals trying to grab and reach at her.

Several of the other officers had cleared a path, but that didn’t stop them. Wallace wrapped his arm around her, trying to shield her as he pushed through the pathway of reporters as they threw questions her way. Hayes found herself borrowing more into Conner than what she realized, she felt safer in his arms, away from the clutches of the media. She felt secure in his arms. 

They reached the waiting car as Wallace opened the door and Hayes slid in as gracefully as she good considering her ribs. The door closed behind her and she was relieved. Seconds later, Conner appeared coming into the car from the other door. Then they were off, away from the press.

Hayes looked at Conner biting her lip nervously. She didn’t want to ask, but she needed some form of comfort right now and something about him made her feel safe. That’s what she needed more than anything right now. She just wasn’t sure if he would be willing to give it to her, especially if he was still angry with her. Heck, even Jackson was still frustrated with her.

She turned to look out at the tinted windows, trying to not fall apart, trying not to remember her body slamming against the floor, that gun in her face. She closed her eyes and willed herself not to go down that face.

“Hayes.” It was soft and gentle, not what she expected.

She turned teary-eyed towards him and she lunched herself into his awaiting arms as he wrapped her in them. His arm was tightly wrapped around her and her face was buried in his chest and his hand was in her hair, reassuring her.

“It’s alright. You’re safe. I won’t let anyone hurt you.” He muttered into her ear.

She didn’t know how long she stayed there in his arms, but she wanted to stay there for as long as he would let her. To be able to feel safe and loved and all right was everything. His hand running through her hair, him kissing her on the forehead and holding her tight, like nothing in the world could hurt her.

“It’s alright.”

She was starting to believe that everything might be all right after all, especially if she had him by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> MY NEW FAVORITE SHIP! slightly obsessed...


End file.
